johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Johnny
Welcome to The wiki about Johnny & Associates Groups and Members since (Month) (Year) (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) News in the world of Johnny & Associates ;February 17, 2012 - Three Hey! Say! JUMP members graduate from high school :Hey! Say! JUMP members Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, and Nakajima Yuto officially graduated from high school through a ceremony at Horikoshi High School. The boys held a press conference after the ceremony, and reporters noticed that Yamada had tears in his eyes. Shaking his head, Yamada protested, “No no, it’s eye drops.” He also recalled a ‘cold’ memory from high school, “My teachers scolded me a lot. I had to sit in the hallway a few times. Sitting there in the winter was tough.” Meanwhile, Chinen shared a cheerful memory from high school, saying, “I was happy I placed 4th on the tests in our grade level.” When asked, “When did you study?“, he quickly responded, “I just listened to the lectures.” Nakajima also shared, “I always looked forward to eating onsen tamago (slow-boiled egg) curry with Chinen during lunch. Because of it, I became this big.” Now that they’ve graduated high school, the three members plan to devote themselves entirely to their entertainment activities. “We’ll get employed by Johnny’s Entertainment,” they said in unison. Yamada added, “I want to take advantage of the time I’m not in school to build up my own abilities and mature as a member of JUMP.” Hey! Say! JUMP will embark on their first Asia tour starting March 24th. They are scheduled to hold concerts in Hong Kong, Taiwan, Bangkok, and Seoul. Yamada said, “To make up for the language barrier, we want to show it in our performance.” Chinen also promised, “Let’s do some acrobatic stunts.” Congratulations to the graduates! ;February 11, 2012 - Akanishi Jin and Kuroki Meisa release official statements about their marriage :Akanishi Jin and Kuroki Meisa have finally released official statements about their surprise marriage! For the past few days, there have been many reports about the couple’s status. Below are messages from Akanishi and Kuroki’s official websites clearing up the rumors: “To my dear fans May I take this opportunity to let you know I have married Ms. Meisa Kuroki on Feb 2, 2012. I am even more focused to create and deliver my best to My fans, and sincerely hope I can have your kind blessing For my new future.“ Jin Akanishi “To everyone who has supported me I’m sorry it’s taken so long to report this to everyone. I, Kuroki Meisa have married Akanishi Jin-san on February 2nd. I am still immature, But I want to work even harder than before. And I hope to grow as a person. Please continue to support me.“ Kuroki Meisa Neither Akanishi nor Kuroki has mentioned the rumored pregnancy. ;February 9, 2012 - Akanishi Jin’s Management company confirms marriage to Kuroki Meisa but not pregnancy :Kuroki Meisa and singer Akanishi Jin getting married and it has been confirmed. Akanishi’s Management company sent out a fax to the Japanese media confirming the reports of marriage. The fax stated that the couple officially filed paperwork for marriage on the 2nd, however, there was no mention of a pregnancy. In the fax, Akanishi also stated that he was still immature but he will work as hard as ever and to watch over the new couple. ;February 8, 2012 - Sponichi reports Akanishi Jin & Kuroki Meisa getting married + 2 month pregnancy :Sports Nippon is reporting that popular actress Kuroki Meisa and singer Akanishi Jin are getting married! According to the Sponichi report published on February 9th, Kuroki is in the second month of pregnancy, and they already reported this announcement to their agencies. Currently, the internet users are all surprised at this news, however, there are no official announcements at this moment. Previously, Sponichi also reported Akanishi and Kuroki’s date at Tokyo Disney Sea. Their official agencies later made statements that it wasn’t a date but rather that they were just friends. ;February 4, 2012 - Kanjani 8’s Maruyama Ryuhei to star in Fuji TV drama, ‘O-PARTS’ :It’s been announced that Kanjani 8 member, Maruyama Ryuhei, will star in Fuji TV’s special four-night drama called “O-PARTS” (title pending). This will be Maruyama’s first leading role in a drama. “O-PARTS” is a science fiction story centering around five “ordinary people” who get selected by the government to confront terrorists who come from the year 2141 in order to kill the ancestors of important people in their present time. Maruyama will act alongside Kutsuna Shiori, Ito Ayumi, Sometani Shota, and Kawashima Junya. “O-PARTS” will be broadcasted back to back from February 27th to March 1st at 11:00 p.m. (JST). ;November 9, 2011 - Yamashita Tomohisa to star in a new drama series :Yamashita Tomohisa will star in a new Thursday TBS drama called “Saikou no Jinsei no Owarikata~Ending Planner~“, which will start airing in January of 2012. This will be his first work after withdrawing from NEWS back in October. Yamashita commented, “I would like to work well by boosting morale during filming as usual without being too lively.” He also said, “Drama is my favorite genre and it’s an important tool that can help me further develop my talent.“ Yamashita will play an owner of a funeral parlor who succeeded his late father’s business unwillingly. His funeral parlor receives bodies from the police, and its through these bodies that he’s able to understand the fabric of human relationships. There will also be a romance between Yamashita and a newbie female detective. It’s been about 2 years since Yamashita last starred in a drama series, “Code Blue -Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyumei-“. For his latest production he will tag up with producer Iyoda Hidenori, who was also the producer of Yamashita’s movie “Ashita no Joe”. Reportedly, Yamashita is willing to go interview to a funeral parlor in order to rehearse for his role, and is firing himself up for the upcoming drama. ;November 8, 2011 - Johnny’s group A.B.C-Z to debut next year? :Johnny’s Jr. group A.B.C-Z held their first one-man concert at Tokyo’s Yoyogi National Stadium for 26,000 fans. The group announced that next February, they would be hosting a show at Nissay Theater in Tokyo. The play, titled “ABC-za Star Kouen”, was written and directed by Johnny Kitagawa (80) himself and is said to be an entertaining show that will feature singing and acrobatics. Kawai Fumito (24) commented, “We want to surprise everyone”. The group currently has five members and is one of the main forces in Johnny’s Jr.. Kitagawa commented, “They may debut next year,” and Kawai excitedly added, “I hope we can debut next year. With the performance using our bodies (which is our strong point), I would like have a worldwide show, like in Asia”. ;October 13, 2011 - Tackey & Tsubasa announces new single, “Heartful Voice” :Tackey & Tsubasa have announced that they’ll be releasing a new single entitled “Heartful Voice” on November 23rd! “Heartful Voice” has been described to be a winter love song which expresses a man’s loyal feelings. There will be four different editions for the single. ;October 7, 2011 - Yamashita Tomohisa & Nishikido Ryo withdraw from NEWS :NEWS members, Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo, withdrew from the group on the same day. Yamashita will pursue his solo activities, and Nishikido will focus on his activities in Kanjani∞. Consequently, NEWS will continue their activities with four members: Koyama Keiichiro, Kato Shigeaki, Masuda Takahisa, and Tegoshi Yuya. Yamashita commented, “It will be a challenge all on my own from now on. There may be inconvenient or hard things which I have never felt before, however, I would like to strive in every project with the precious experiences that I received with NEWS.” Koyama, who will stay in NEWS, expressed positively, “Although we will be going on different paths, the four members of NEWS will continue the legacy of the eight years we walked together.” Nishikido, who belonged to both Kanjani∞ and NEWS, revealed that the reason behind his withdrawal was that his schedule adjustments for both groups didn’t work well. He said, “Please continue to support this new NEWS with Koyama, Kato, Masuda, and Tegoshi. ;October 1, 2011 - Arashi releases new CMs for ‘au’ :Arashi is out to steal hearts again with their unstoppable ‘au‘ CMs, and this time, they’re endorsing three new services! The commercials see Arashi rocking out and striking dramatic poses to the music of “My Way” by Sid Vicious of the Sex Pistols. The members are advertising “Tomokomi” (where au users get to talk to each other for free), “Wi MAX” (a speedy internet system), and a smartphone service that boasts strong signals, wherever you are in Japan. ;September 29, 2011 - Johnny’s new unit “Sexy Zone” to make their CD debut this fall :On September 29th, it was announced that new five-member group from Johnny & Associates, Inc., named Sexy Zone will be making their debut this fall with a self-titled single, “Sexy Zone“. The members of the new group are Nakajima Kento (17), Kikuchi Fuma (16), Sato Shori (14), Matsushima So (13) and Marius Yo (11). They were introduced by Kis-My-Ft2’s Kitayama Hiromitsu, Fujigaya Taisuke, and Tamamori Yuta during the stage performance “Teigeki Johnnys Imperial Theatre Special ‘Kis-My-Ft2 with Johnny’s Jr.’.“, and performed their debut song in white tuxedos with a red rose in hand. ;September 22, 2011 - Arashi to sing for Sakurai Sho’s upcoming drama :Arashi member, Sakurai Sho and actress Kitagawa Keiko would be starring in Fuji TV’s new drama, “Nazotoki wa Dinner no Ato de.” Well, recently, it was announced that Arashi’s new song “Meikyu Love Song” has been chosen as the theme song of the drama. ;September 19, 2011 - SMAP to appear on NHK’s documentary show for the first time :SMAP held their very first overseas concert in China on September 16th. The boys will continue to add new experiences to their roster, as it’s just been reported that they will appear on NHK’s documentary show for their first time since their debut. Titled “Professional Shigoto no Ryu-gi SMAP Special“, the show followed the five SMAP members closely for about two months. The staff filmed the members’ long preparations for their Beijing live, and the camera kept rolling until the very day of the concert. In addition, the show will include coverage of their solo activities, as well as footage of SMAP’s top-secret events, held at three disaster-stricken areas (such as the town of Minamisanriku in Miyagi). “Professional Shigoto no Ryu-gi” is a regular show of NHK’s that has covered more than 160 professional people; their special with SMAP will be the first time in the show’s history that it will focus on idol musicians. ;September 18, 2011 - Johnny Kitagawa nabs two Guinness World Record awards :It was revealed that Johnny Kitagawa (founder of ‘Johnny’s Entertainment‘ (JE) has been presented with two Guinness World Record awards. Thus making him one of the most successful music producers in the world. The first award he received is for the ‘most No.1 singles produced by an individual’. He has accumulated an astounding 232 chart-topping songs (between 1974 to 2010). The second award is for the ‘most concerts produced by an individual’. Between 2000 to 2010, Johnny produced 8,419 concerts. He has produced shows for some of the top groups in JE, the concerts have an estimated attendance of 48,234,550. Helping out This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Important Editing Notes Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. Japanese Characters This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. Performances on TV Shows ;Music Station - June 8, 2012 :Kanjani8 - TBA ;Music Japan - June 3, 2012 :Hey! Say! JUMP - Boku wa Vampire ;HEY!HEY!HEY! :TBA Latest Johnny's Release ;Singles *Arashi - Your Eyes - June 6, 2012 *KAT-TUN - TO THE LIMIT - June 27, 2012 *NEWS - TBA - TBA ;Albums *Hey! Say! JUMP - JUMP WORLD - June 6, 2012 *NEWS - NEWS BEST - TBA ;DVDs *TBA Did you know... * ...that Nakayama Yuma sister used to be in Hello! Project, but graduated to continue her studies. She came back under the stage name Yamada Nana in AKB48's sister group NMB48. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke are currently the only members in Johnny's that are in 2 groups: Hey! Say! JUMP and NYC. * ...that Nishikido Ryo and Uchi Hiroki were the first Johnny's members to be in more than 1 group. * ...that Chinen Yuuri and Yamada Ryosuke were the second Johnny's members to be in 2 groups. * ...that Morimoto Ryutaro's younger brother Morimoto Shintaro is also a member of Johnny's Entertainment and together they are often called by fans "The Morimoto Brothers". * ...that Tanaka Juri's older brother Tanaka Koki is in KAT-TUN. * ...that V6 was the 1st group from Johnny & Associates to debut as special supporters for the "FIVB World Cup Volleyball". The trend continued with Arashi, NEWS, Hey! Say! JUMP and Sexy Zone. * ...that Arashi is the only Johnny's group to release more than 5 singles in one year. * ...that Hey! Say! JUMP member Okamoto Keito, who is the son of Otokogumi's Okamoto Kenichi, marks the first parent-child pair in Johnnys. * ...that Sano Mizuki, born in 1973, is the oldest Johnny's Jr. member. He works more on Musicals and Stage Plays. * ...that Ikuta Toma won the 'best supporting actor' title in 2007. Since than he has acted in many dramas, wich made him more known as an actor. In 2010 he acted in 3 movies and a drama. Because of this since 2010 he is not categorized under Johnny's Jr. on the agency's official web-site any more. He now has his own page. * ...that Kanjani8 is the only Johnnys group that released 3 singles on the same month but, different dates on the same week. * ...that Kinki Kids members have the same last name but, they are not related * ...that SMAP is the only Johnnys group that released all their albums with their groups name on each one. (except the mini-Album) * ...that Kis-My-Ft2 held their first concert in Tokyo Dome on August 28. With their official debut on August 10, it became the shortest time any music artist has ever had from their debut to a Tokyo Dome concert. Previously this record was held by Hey! Say! JUMP and Tackey & Tsubasa with Tokyo Dome concerts 38 days after their official debut. Johnny & Associates Wiki Rules * The pictures in the members pages have to be a reasonable size. The pictures cannot be too big. * Do not re-upload pictures that have already been uploaded or posted. * Respect what others have written on the wiki. * You may either add to what others have written, make revisions to something, or begin something new on the wiki. * Use correct spelling and grammar on the wiki. Remember that what goes up on the wiki, goes up for the world to see. This is published writing, not a draft. * Use appropriate language. Do not use any language that could be interpreted as mean to others. * Any factual information must be accurate. * Do not create pages that aren't about Johnny & Associates. If you want to talk about a Johnny & Associates member, please create a blog about it. * Do not erase a Users information or pictures on the members, singles and albums pages. * The wikia is not a competition with the Users have fun with the wikia. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse